


Suck My Dick

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rythna - Freeform, Teen Rythna, blowjob, extremely short, i didn't mean really, like oh my god, oh goodness, pretty bad porn, suck my dick lalna, teen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian says something and Lalna takes it too literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Dick

Two hours. _Two hours_. Rythian had been at home tutoring the one kid that could get under his skin in a little over ten seconds.

Rythian would've said no but he really needed the money. But two hours after Lalna arrived at his house he was starting to think that the money wasn't worth it. It definitely wasn't worth his sanity. They were currently lounging in Rythians family room on the couch, books in their hand.

"I honestly didn't mean to set your sleeve on fire in chemistry, Ryth. Honest." Lalna said. Rythian leaned his head on his hand as he was reminded of the earlier events of the day. Rythian had been introduced to the maniac sitting next to him by being set up as his lab partner in chemistry and boy had the year been crazy.

"Whatever Lalna. I don't care just focus on your book."

Lalna was crap at Language Arts. All the fiction of books and the magic of it just didn't make sense to him. He loved science a lot more. Lucky for him a certain lab partner was amazing at Language Arts and with the promise of payment he convinced him to help him. "But it's so stupid! All this magic and shit. It doesn't make sense! It's not realistic!"

Rythian rolled his eyes, "It's fiction. It's not supposed to be realistic."

"But-"

"If you don't just fucking focus on the god damn book I'm making you leave." Rythian said loudly not caring about the curse because his parents had left for a conference.

"Alright from now on I'll do whatever you say." Lalna said crossing his heart.

There was silence for a second and then, "But how could you like Harry Potter? Wizards and wands and elves? How can that even be a thing?"

Rythian groaned in annoyance. "I don't care!"

Lalna giggled, "You know you're being really rude right now Rythian."

Rythian sighed, "Whatever Lalna. Suck my dick."

Silence.

And then the book that had previously been on Lalnas lap went crashing to the floor along with a pencil and some notes as Lalna stood up abruptly.

Rythian looked up at him in confusion and felt his stomach drop at the smile Lalna had on his face. "Lalna?" He questioned. Lalna leaned over him one hand going to steady himself on the back of the couch. And then in one swift motion threw everything in Rythians lap on the floor. "Lalna! What the hell?!" Rythian exclaimed starting to lean down to pick up the stuff. Lalnas other hand pushed down on his chest and he slowly slipped down to his knees.

Rythian's voice came out as a squeak, "Lalna?" He cleared his throat and then asked, " What are you doing?"

"I told you." Lalna said his smile going wider. "I have," His hand fell from the back of the couch and trailed down Rythians chest, "to do," He pressed lightly on Rythian's stomach making him exhale shakily. "everything," Lalna's hand fell to Rythian's jean button, "you say." The button opened with a pop and Rythian's face went bright red.

Rythian scooted back on the couch and brought his knees up so fast he almost hit Lalna in the chin. "Haha very funny Lalna." He said nervously.

Lalna didn't seem concerned. He just chuckled, "Come on Rythian." He got up and leaned over him, "I promised to do everything you say. Are you going to make me a liar?" He said with a coy smile. Rythian didn't answer. Lalna leaned down next to Rythian and whispered, "I gurantee fucking your hand when I leave won't be as good as my mouth." Rythian closed his eyes tightly and let out a breath. Lalna cupped Rythians face and said in a low voice, "I promised Rythian."

Rythian sighed and let his legs fall back down to the ground and Lalna smirked. He got back down on his knees and slowly unzipped his jeans. Rythian groaned softly and Lalna chuckled, "I haven't even touched you yet."

"Maybe you should." Rythian suggested with a small smile and then groaned again when Lalna pressed his palm against his crotch.

Lalna pushed down Rythians pants and boxers and licked his lips at the sight of Rythian's half-hard cock. He looked up at Rythians face and sucked softly on the head. Rythian moaned and a hand went into Lalna's hair. Lalna bobbed his head sucking softly at Rythian's cock making him throw his head back. Rythian's leg stretched out as he moaned and tightened his grip on Lalna's hair.

Lalna moaned around him and started to bob faster his own hand going down and pressing against the front of his jeans. "Jesus... Lal-Fuck!" Rythian exclaimed as Lalna hummed. "Where.. the fuck did you learn.." He trailed off with a breathy moan.

Even with Rythian's cock in his mouth Lalna still managed to look like a smug bastard. Again he sped up pushing Rythian to the edge with hard sucks and low moans. Soon Rythian's toes were curling and he was coming. Lalna didn't pull away and shuddered with his own release his muscles going lax. Rythian pulled him up by the hair and their mouths crashed together, all teeth and tongue.

When they pulled apart they were both panting and equally exhausted. Lalna chuckled breathlessly, "Does this mean I don't have to pay you?"

Rythian laughed with him, "Shut up."


End file.
